Wild Ones
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: A veces hay momentos en que solo deseas dejarte llevar, es cosa de ser salvaje de vez en cuando. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: DenIce)
**What's up all the people!**

Buenísimo día dos de Abril~ Creo que voy tomando un buen ritmo con este reto, espero de todo corazoncito seguir así y que puedan disfrutar más de mis patéticos escritos. Les loveo y lo que le sigue, lectores fanfictioneros. Hoy toca fanfic hetalioso, así que, ¡A darle!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno. Un hongkonés que probablemente no quieran. Feelings heridos. Escenas con resultados sexuales no descritos aquí (Tal vez luego les dé el lemon, dependerá de ustedes.) Pareja no tan "canon". (Aquí tampoco existe el canon, vivan con eso, por favor. _#MultishippingPride_ )

 **Canción** **base** : "Wild Ones" de Flo Rida con Sia. Pura fiesta yo.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Wild Ones"**

 **(DenIce)**

Dentro de un falso fondo negro hecho de tablaroca conjunto a luces que podían atravesar tus pupilas, y por si no fuera poco ese molesto humo de cigarrillos dispuesto a cubrir tus ojos. De una u otra forma se iba a quedar ciego, eso ni como negarlo. O tal vez un ataque epiléptico.

— Mñe. — Replicó bebiendo de su vaso de whisky preparado para refill.

Pero si tanto odiaba estar en medio del frenesí adolescente, ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? El estúpido de Xiang Wang, que más.

 _"_ ¡Eres un puto aburrido, Emil! _"_ Le había dicho en su cara después de discutir por una idiotez que era la fiesta de bienvenida universitaria.

Toda la semana el hongkonés había estado dándole con lo mismo, puras vueltas a ese asunto. Xiang sabía que no le gustaba ir de antro, que prefería olvidarse de la sociedad ensimismado en sus cuadernos o solo mirando el espacio frente suyo. Y aun así seguía en modo de estira y afloja con eso, su paciencia estaba por agotarse.

— Sólo es una fiesta. ¡No podemos faltar!

— Odio las fiestas.

— ¡Seremos los únicos retrasados que no irán!

— Si tanto quieres ir, ve tú solo.

Emil había sido muy frío al decir ello, remarcó el " **tú** " casi siseándolo. El asiático golpeó la mesa del escritorio de su nueva alcoba compartida, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— Ya ni por ser el chico que te gusta, puedes ceder.

Eso fue un puñetazo en las pelotas para el chico albino. Acaso, ¿Lo estaba chantajeando? ¿Después de que el mismo le había dicho que **no**? ¿Que seguirían como amigos? No, señor. Nadie juega con Emil Steilsson.

— Me largo, vete a la mierda.

Después de ello, tomó algunas de sus cosas para sobrevivir un día en la alcoba de su hermano mayor. Por más que odiara llamarlo y verse pidiéndole apoyo, hoy era muy necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Dime, hermano mayor.

Los ojos en blanco no se hicieron esperar. Que pésima idea había sido acudir a Lukas, no pasaba de la hora que estaba en esa habitación y ya quería arrojarse por la ventana.

 _"Nada de pensamientos suicidas, Emil. Tal vez tu mejor amigo es un imbécil, tu hermano un empalagoso con voz de contestadora de gobierno, al igual que tus padres, pero... Tienes salud al menos, ¿no?"._ Estornudó. Ya ni salud tenía.

— Debería hacerme una maldita limpia con la tía Maritza* — susurró encerrándose en su libro que leía desde el recorrido de campus a campus, el cual no era muy corto. La Universidad Worldwide* no era nada pequeña.

De la nada el rubio se puso de pie alejándose de su hermano menor, tomó sus llaves y una boina que terminaba ocultando su cabello.

— Voy al club de magia oscura. Llegaré tarde.

Emil le dirigió una mirada a la cama al lado de la del nórdico preguntándose que pasaría con su compañero de cuarto.

— No volverá hoy, se va de fiesta. Ya me acostumbré. —Respondió Lukas asintiendo con su mirada que fue correspondida por su huésped. — Puedes dormir allí o en mi cama, como quieras.

— Ya. Gracias.

— Emil.

— ¿Qué?

— Diviértete.

Al final el mayor le lanzó una lata de cerveza que ni idea de donde había sacado. Después salió del lugar.

—Mñe.

Parecía triste quedándose abandonado, solito en el edificio de fraternidad. Así que bebió de la lata ofrecida _. ¿Qué es lo peor podría pasar?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"¡Emil! ¡Emil! ¡Emil! ¡Emil!"_

El furor, los graves gritos de sus compañeros, unos cuantos (montones) de colados de semestres superiores explayando su nombre. Igualmente él gritaba su propio nombre asomándose por el quemacocos de la camioneta donde había subido con la tonta máscara de unicornio* puesta. Los vecinos de su hermano eran realmente divertidos, un par de alemanes que aparente o no eran también hermanos y un italiano artista que bailaba de poca, junto a unos norteamericanos bebidos hasta la médula.

— Veeee~ ¡El hermanito de Luke es divertido!

— Si, ¡El héroe te aprueba, chiquillo de primero! HAHAHAHA.

— E-es muy bueno bailando.

— ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? — grita asustado Alfred el gringo, buscando la voz del cumplido hacia el islandés.

— Como sea. — Suspiró Matthew, el hermano canadiense de Alfred, (Ni idea del porqué de sus diferentes nacionalidades) por volver a no ser notado.

Llegan derrapando al club que está a reventar. Decenas de jóvenes haciendo una fila de pinta interminable frente a un gorila rubio de cabello en mohawk y una pipa en la boca que resalta de su imagen de espía a lo Bond.*

— ¡Tulipancioooooo! — Grita el mayor del grupo que es uno de los alemanes, es el albino de intimidantes ojos rojos, golpea el costado del guardia que al reconocerlo frunce el ceño — No te enojes~ Venimos con el rey del Norte.

"

Tulipancio" retira la cadena molesto por el estúpido apodo. El otro alemán rubio le pone una mano en el hombro asintiendo para que lo entienda. Quien le manda tener un hermano tan problemático. Entran sin problema colándose entre la multitud enardecida que salta sobre la tarima luminosa que parece sacada de películas ochenteras.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo cómico que sería la aparición de Travolta y empezar a bailar a lo Fiebre de Sábado en la Noche*.

La travesía fue muy corta y sin sorpresas, suben a una zona alejada en la altura, donde varios muchachos reían sin cesar sentados en las salitas lounge blancas cúbicas. Nadie se ve de su grado, nadie se ve de su edad. Parece que todos fueran...

— ¡Su majestad, rey del último semestre! —Reverencía haciéndose el chistoso el albino que conducía como loco. — Me postro ante su casi tan asombrosa mirada como la mía.

Son de último. **De ÚLTIMO.**

El efecto de la bebida deja de hacer estragos en su cabeza. _"Maldita sea, Emil. Cagándola en grande, perfecto"_.

El llamado "Rey de último" suelta carcajadas demasiado audibles saludando a los recién llegados quedando al final él entre los mayores. Se sentía tan patetico y soso. Todos con sus oufits casuales de última moda urbana bastante genial. Y él con su estúpido sueter cuello "V" y la falsa vista de tener una camisa de botones. Xiang tenía razón, era un aburrido.

— Hey tú. — Señala el mayor del centro con sus manos grandes de vikingo. " _Oh, mierda_ ". — No eres de nuestro grupo, niño.

Emil odiaba que le dijeran niño. No se iba a dejar de este manojo de imbéciles.

En realidad soy de primero.

La cara de sorpresa de todos fue inevitable, cuchicheaban sobre su valor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a responderle al más grande entre los grandes?

El mayor se acercó bruscamente mirándolo fijo. Los ojos de Emil resultaban de lo más alucinante, ese color violeta era fuera de serie, de ese tono que nunca lograrías olvidar. La cercanía se hacía más corta, el ceño fruncido del muchacho de primero casi flanquea junto al sudor frío de su nuca. Esa presencia que desprendía era imponente, su nerviosismo aumentó cuando este surca una sonrisa descarada después de mirarle de arriba para abajo.

— ¿Nombre? — Pregunta remarcando la cuestión como si del más grande misterio se tratara.

— Emil Steilsson.

Siente el calor correr por las mejillas al sentir como le abraza con tanto entusiasmo.

— ¡Bienvenido a la verdadera fiesta, Emil! ¡Alcen las copas por el nuevo!

Y entre vasos de litro, escucha su nombre siendo vitoreado nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Apuesto lo que queda de mi pobre salario de practicante a que eres del campus de humanidades.

Emil ríe entre dientes. Intenta de nueva cuenta recordar cuantos vasos se ha bebido sin éxito alguno. Hoy ha conocido a este perfecto extraño: Su nombre es Mathias Andersen, está a un semestre de graduarse, estudia Ingeniería en Aeronáutica, está en la división de rugby masculino. Danés, malditamente guapo. Odia el whisky, las mentiras y estar solo por las noches. Ama la cerveza y fastidiar a las personas para conocerlas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— El suéter de ñoño que traes es un comienzo.

— Mi suéter es clásico.

Mathias pone los ojos en blanco ante ello como si de una verdadera burrada se tratara.

— Es estúpido. ¡Nunca atraerás chicas así!

— No es como que me interesaran las chicas.

Espacio en blanco que se llena de pura música y gritos escandalosos del danés.

— ¡¿Eres gay?! — El islandés solo asiente frunciendo los hombros admitiendo con indiferencia — ¡Entonces menos atraerás algo así! ¿Que pensará el que te gusta de esto? Los hombres somos muy críticos con el físico…

Emil señala hacia abajo del balcón donde estaban el susodicho hongkonés, bailoteando entre sus compañeros de grado, usando una genial camisa roja junto a esos jeans de mezclilla desgastados que siempre tenía que usar. Todo un caso de vago. El rubio hace una mueca al ver al de ojos violetas sumido en pensamientos.

— Se llama Xiang Wang. Cree que soy un aburrido y estoy molesto con él.

— Hagámoslo enojar.

El tono divertido de Mathias en parte lo hace sospechar, pero en realidad le divierte de igual forma. Un roce empieza todo. El tacto crea mini descargas en sus mejillas en lo que recorre su rostro, que embobado observa sus acciones. ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?

— ¡Xiang! ¿No es ese, Emil? —Grita una joven rubia en la pista de baile apuntando hacia la escena.

El mencionado solo gira sobre si mismo. Dos muchachos se están besando, de una forma tan increíble a su ser que hace le hierva la sangre atravesando su piel como lava. Su mejor amigo, el chico que le había declarado su amor hace un año, está con un tipo que en su vida ha visto, es tan desenfrenada la forma en que se besan que realmente no concibe su conexión.

Sin más que hacer, con la mente desorbitada, se retira del club observando la fría mirada de Emil arrancándole el aliento. Le duele mucho más de lo que creyó.

Mientras tanto las bocas se separan, Emil siente un calor tan intenso al apartarse sin quererlo. Desea tenerlo más cerca y que lo acorrale con sus amplios brazos, desea ser absoluto en su experiencia. Mathias muerde el lóbulo de su oreja provocando un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda.

— Emil, vamos a acostarnos.

El menor asiente. Quiere olvidar por un momento la existencia del hueco en su corazón. Pasa las manos tras su cuello, sintiendo que su cabeza da vueltas, no sabe si es por el licor en su sistema o la adictiva esencia que desprende la piel del contrario.

— Acepto tu propuesta, Mathias.

De nuevo la sonrisa del rubio le eclipsa con su aparición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasos torpes acompasaron el momentáneo recorrido a la habitación desconocida. ¿De quién era el cuarto que estaban invadiendo? No podría importarles menos a la velocidad que disfrutaban sus besos.

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más caluroso, los pieles ya no tenían esos roces inexpertos del principio, sino que se cambiaban por caricias estratégicas buscándose entre mimos menos románticos, meramente deseando él uno al otro. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, no tenía ni pensado nada. Sólo quería disfrutar ese contacto tan adictivo, los dedos de Mathias escurridizos entre su ropa, buscando quitarle esas molestas capas. Siendo arrinconado contra la fría pared que parecía cubierta de hielo y tapiz. Sus labios besando esos espacios descubiertos, sus mejillas, su cuello, la clavícula, hasta su abdomen. Todo quería que le besara reclamándose suyo.

El mayor lo tomó de la cintura cargándolo para hacer notar su fuerza, aunque Emil era realmente un fideo en comparación. Él no tenía los músculos marcados que asomaba el otro, no tenía tampoco esos labios carnosos que se descubrió viciado a morder. Ni sus claros ojos azules que en el antro le desvestían descarados. Abrazo con sus piernas la cadera del chico para aferrarse a él.

— Llévame a la cama — susurró en su oído sonando tan sensual.

El danés no podía contenerse ante esa actitud tan directa. Era otra personalidad poseyendo al menor. Lo recostó propiamente entre las sábanas poniéndose encima mientras se despojaba de su propia camiseta, e igualmente levantaba el lelo suéter del islandés. Su piel era tan pálida que cualquier presión podía dejarle. Era increíble que se preocupara por ello.

— Podrías ponerte algo más sexy la próxima vez. — Atina a decirle mirando sus ojos violetas como un mero capricho.

— Si es que hay próxima vez.

Sonrisas cómplices, suspiros enrolados, ritmos que sabían transformar en puro placer. Esa rutina ambigua acompañada a mordidas que buscaban grabar su presencia inundada en el cuerpo del contrario. Un resumen completo de lo salvajes que podían llegar a ser. De que estar desprevenido no significa ser perjudicado, sino que hasta podía llegar a ser divertido con una buena compañía.

— Emil.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó el albino con su blanco cabello entre mechones revueltos. Una buena compañia es lo único que necesitaba esta noche.

— Me encantas en este momento.

Y Mathias si que lo era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un zumbido, dos zumbidos, uno, dos._

La estúpida alarma replicaba queriendo ser apagada.

— Con una mierda. — Suspira por lo bajo Emil maldiciendo su dolor de cabeza. Restriega contra su almohada el rostro en lo que se arma de valor para reventar el reloj. Una ágil mano se adelanta, voltea a ver de quien se trata y se queda paralizado al darse cuenta de que no solo tiene la compañía de Mathias, el chico de ayer, en la cama, sino que se encuentran completamente desnudos después de una situación bastante comprometedora.

Y para acabar están en el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Sobre la cama del compañero de cuarto de él. Menos mal no hay rastros de que Lukas haya vuelto, ni de su desconocido roomie.

 _"Odín, meteme al fondo de la Tierra."_ Reza Emil entre punzantes líneas en su cráneo. No debió beber tanto. No debió dejarse llevar por el momento.

— Buenos días, cielo. — Responde burlón el tipo al lado suyo, mientras acaricia su cabello. Esto es el colmo para el menor que recoge las prendas del rubio para ponérselas en el pecho.

— Te tienes que ir de aquí.

— ¿Eh? Pero si este es mi cuarto.

Una gota de sudor frío y estremecimientos intensos hacen despertar al islandés más que nunca.

— ¿¡C-Cómo que este es tu cuarto!?

— Así es. — Responde mostrándole sus llaves — ¿Tan ebrio estabas que no te diste cuenta que yo abrí la puerta?

— Pero, ¡No puede ser! E-este es el cuarto de mi hermano.

Mathias palidece al escuchar la palabra "hermano" de su boca. Sabe que es hombre muerto.

— ¿¡Eres el hermano de Luke!? ¡Debes estar de broma! ¡Va a asesinarme si se entera!

— ¡Entonces largo!

— ¡No, vete tú!

— ¡Él no espera verte aquí hasta más tarde, luego vuelves!

— ¡Pero…! – Replicó el mayor pensando que el plan improvisado no funcionaría, a punto estuvo de terminar de justificarse, cuando ambos observaron la perilla moverse.

Lukas hace aparición abriendo la puerta topándose con ambos estudiantes desvestidos, pero sobre todo alborotados. Con una mirada inescrutable de emoción vuelve a cerrar la puerta ignorando lo que acaba de ver.

Los colores brotan de nueva cuenta en sus caras. Uno está que se muere del dolor anticipado físico que recibirá y él otro piensa confundido en sus estupideces del día anterior.

Maldito salvajismo que lo poseyó la noche de ayer.

Emil nunca debió preguntarse que podría salir mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Tía Maritza:** Asi se llama una de mis múltiples tías, decidí incluirla porque es la tipica señora que resuelve los problemas con brujería, además de que su nombre es bonito. (Si mi tía leyera esto diría que no es brujería, sino _llamados al señor Dios_ … **Mñe**.)

 ***Universidad Worldwide:** Así he nombrado a la Universidad de nuestros hetaliosos países. **Problem?**

 ***James Bond:** Referencia a los trajes del espía más genial del planeta y a su expresión de incredubilidad con la ceja alzada. (Imaginense al holandés con un traje negro tan sublime y esa expresión. **AHG! *luv*** )

 ***Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche:** Película que hiciera famoso a John Travolta, que también es conocido por ser Danny Zuko en Vaselina (Grease). Tiene muchisimas parodias de sus escenas de pista de baile y pasos a lo disco. **Soy fan de lo retro, jejeeeeeee.**

Y es todo. Un one-shot mucho más largo que el anterior, no pude evitarlo, los nórdicos son espantosamente hermosos y me encanta siempre quise escribir DenIce, sólo que nunca se me había aparecido la oportunidad.

Quedé satisfecha con el resultado.

¿A ustedes les gustó? ¿Algo que deba mejorar? ¡Háganmelo saber en reviews o mensaje! No muerdo ni nada por el estilo.

Por ahora me despido no sin antes con la canción random del fic.

 _"It's all about that bass, 'bout that bass. NO PROBLEEEEEEEEM!(?)"_

La canción pegajosa de la Meghan Trainor. Asdvhdvf no puedo evitarlo, escucho de todo. **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
